


Beach towels and sunscreen

by Shihachii



Series: Beach Towels [1]
Category: Dirk Gently - Douglas Adams, Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, set after Wendimoor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:24:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shihachii/pseuds/Shihachii
Summary: The rowdies find out Vogel and Beast have never seen the sea before and decide to show them how fun it all is.





	1. Chapter 1

“What – is – that?!” Vogel, volume all the way up to mark 11, had his face pressed against the grimy, smudged passenger seat window. The rest of the rowdies, Gripps, Cross, Amanda and Beast were in the back and all craned their necks to see what he was referring to. Martin glanced at him, keeping his broad hands steady on the steering wheel. “What? The sea?” Bouncing in his seat and causing the whole van to move with him, Vogel crowed loudly. “That’s the sea?!”

Standing up and grabbing the headrest of Martin’s seat to stop herself from falling over, Amanda looked out of the window too. They were passing a strip of sand, a grey ocean stretching out wide beyond the horizon and glittering in the early morning sun. Had it been warmer, she was sure the beach would have been bustling with people playing, sitting in the sun and getting sun tans.

“Wait, you’ve never seen the sea before?” Vogel was practically trembling with excitement as he shook his head, a grin stretching his cheeks wide as he heard the others shout from the back: “I’ve seen it! It’s rubbish!” from Cross and Gripps calling back “Nah, it’s super fun and splashy, you get to kick sand and shit, it’s super fun!”. Beast had clearly not seen the sea before either, as she’d stuffed herself in the gap between the seat and the window and was chirping excitedly and pointing.

“Can we go boss?” Vogel didn’t even have to use puppy dog eyes on Amanda for her to agree – how could she pass up on letting him kick about in the sand and have a nice time? “To the beach!” She cried, Martin veering off the road in the direction of the dunes, her cry joined by the howls of the other rowdies.

Once parked close to the sand, the doors burst open and Vogel jumped out. He took a moment to shield his eyes and stare at the sea, before Beast jumped past him and they all but sprinted to the sea together, a whirlwind of leather and loud noises. Cross and Gripps took the time to take off their boots as there was ‘Nothing worse than sand in socks’ according to Gripps, Cross nodding vehemently. They chased after the other two, crowing and tackling each other into the sand every couple of feet. Martin stepped out of the van, yanking his boots off and rolling the end of his trousers up. Taking a long drag of his cigarette, he exhaled and watched the smoke being carried by the wind. Amanda emerged from the van just in time to see Vogel belly-flopping into the sea, fully clothed and shrieking at the cold of the water. Beast followed, jumping on his back and sinking him below the waves. They resurfaced, screaming as they were wont to do, dripping wet and shouting at the others to join them.

Before Amanda went to join in the fun, she backtracked to the van and rooted around in the bags they had which were littering the floor. She kept necessities in them, a stack of cash, pads and tampons, some small soaps and mini shampoo bottles they’d swiped from shitty motel rooms. A pile of grimy towels that they’d acquired in the same way were stacked underneath the passenger seat. On her hands and knees, she scrabbled for a small bottle of creamy liquid, knowing she’d seen it right there just the other day. Martin stuck his head through the open door. “What are you doing in there, drummer?”

“Just a sec –“Amanda resurfaced triumphant, clutching the bottle of sunscreen and grabbing the stack of dirty towels. “Beach necessities.” They walked to the other boys, Martin insisting on helping her carry the towels. Once she’d got settled on the towels, she called them all back over – it may not have been terribly warm, but all this exposure to the sun would surely cause them to burn before too long. When they kept splashing and shrieking, Martin whistled, shrill and loud and they all came running back. Beast’s hair was plastered to her back and face, but she looked like she’d been having just as good a time as the others. Breathless, flushed and dripping water, Vogel grinned widely. “The sea is awesome boss! Why’d you call us out?!” 

“You’ll all get sunburnt if you’re not careful, now strip and sit down –“Cross began to argue that they’d be fine in the water but Gripps interrupted, saying the water actually made it worse. Vogel joined in too, shouting that the water was nice and wouldn’t hurt them on purpose, right? The only one who did as she was told, albeit in a confused manner, was Beast. Amanda ignored the cacophony of voices, telling them loudly to all strip anyway as she squirted some of the liquid on her hands. She rubbed it into Beast’s pale arms, moved her rainbow hair out of the way to rub it into her ears which were already quite red, dotted it on her nose and cheeks and made sure that she got a good layer. She was the palest of them all after all and she wasn’t sure how someone from another dimension might react to a sunburn Beast chirped at the cool liquid on her skin, but sat still enough, seeming to enjoy the sun so much she dipped her head back and closed her eyes. Fully protected from the sun now, Beast bounded into the sea again and Amanda hoped that it was waterproof sun cream.

The boys continued arguing, taking off their jackets because they annoyed them, wet as they were and clinging to their skin uncomfortably. They didn’t quieten down until Martin pulled his shirt off, seating himself in front of Amanda. It wasn’t her first time seeing him naked, but she was still always taken aback by the smooth skin, the powerful muscles that were usually always hidden by their matching jackets.

The lads finally cooperated now and she used that excuse to delay, so she could savour the moment with Martin uninterrupted. “One sec Martin, let me get them sorted out now that they’ve calmed down.” They sat in a line, shirtless and after Amanda squirted some into their hands, they all rubbed cream on the shoulders in front of them. Gripps drew a smiley face on Vogel and Cross copied him, drawing the same but with crossed out eyes. Vogel was at the front and had no one to help so he had nothing to distract him. His eyes were trained on Beast, splashing around in the water and having a wail of a time. His legs bounced up and down as he tried to contain his energy. Cross had his back done by Amanda. She focused on the task at hand, helping them by rubbing it on their ears and noses. The moment Vogel was done he took off like an Olympian runner, diving into the water and spluttering loudly when he came back up. Cross and Gripps tore after him, shoving each other under the waves and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Amanda glanced at Martin, who was lounging on the towel beside her. His eyes were soft and full of affection as he watched his boys and beast playfight in the waves. She cleared her voice, smiled and got behind him. “Okay, Martin, your turn now.” She sat, letting her legs fan around his sides and getting some cream in her hands. His hand found her ankle and he pulled it closer to his side, his thumb idly stroking the bump of bone as he waited. He loomed in front of her, a large, wide expanse of pale skin. There was a mole on his lower back and she could see a scattering of freckles on his shoulders. Wanting a closer look, she started at the back of his neck. He audibly sighed and leaned in to her hands as they rubbed his back, his muscles rippling underneath his skin. Amanda’s heart pounded in her ears and she was sure that he could smell her energy pouring off her in waves. It felt nice to touch him – of course they’d touched before, but it felt quite different in the full sunlight, out in the open. Previously, all encounters had been in the dark, in the closeness of the van or a motel bed or even in a moshpit on one occasion. She felt more confident touching him, judging by his reactions: she could hear a hum at the back of his throat and when she sat on her knees to reach his slightly pointed ears, she saw his eyes had closed.

His ears were already rather pink, but whether that was due to the sun or a different reason, she couldn’t tell. He flinched when she rubbed the cream on his face, his eyes opening and fixing her with a gaze so electrifying it was like she was struck by lightning (a feeling she’d never actually experienced but had by proxy due to a particularly bad attack). Unconsciously, she ran her tongue over her lip, something she would later claim to have happened because she was concentrating. He surged forward, catching her tongue between his lips. She almost dropped the bottle of cream but held it tight. His kisses, wild and rough though they could be, were always tender. His eyes closed, his fingers grazing her jaw, he was always fully concentrated on kisses, his lips moving as he tasted her, biting gently at her lips and always, always smiling. Amanda closed her eyes and focused, feeling how his skin was slightly sticky from the sunscreen she’d just applied. Despite the fact that he was sitting down and that she was standing on her knees, they were roughly the same height. It made the kissing a lot easier.

The ridge of his glasses pressed into her face, smudged to buggery no doubt, what with the sunscreen and his general state of grime and she felt his hands rest on her hips, drawing her closer. They could both hear whoops coming from the water, some wolf-whistles and lots of splashing, but Martin merely smiled. The corners of his mouth curled up, pressed tight against her, his eyes fluttering, and he pulled back, watching Amanda’s pink face split in a grin. “You need doing too, here.” He took the bottle from her and with smugness dominating his expression he repeated her earlier words. “Strip and sit down.” Making a show of it, she shrugged off the jacket and stepped out of the ripped jeans in front of him, slowly and making constant eye-contact. He spread his legs, feeling her grip his knee as she sat between them. Then, very deliberately, she swept her loose hair to the side, tucking it over her shoulder and whilst doing so, she glanced behind her, her chocolate eyes coy and teasing his entire being.

He used far too much sun cream, rubbing it over the exposed skin of her back and when he ran his hands down her arms, she lifted them, letting him bring it to his mouth and kiss her palms greedily, one at a time. Turning around, she tucked her legs under her as he made the final touches on her face, rubbing her ears and nose with so much vigour that they were pink at the end of it.

Amanda closed her eyes and leant up for him, feeling him kiss first her two cheeks – left, right – and then her forehead. “I don’t think I like this stuff, drummer, it tastes weird.” His low, deep drawl seemed to rumble through her body, he was that close to her. “I know one place without any of that stuff.” His eyes brightened with interest, a short chuckle leaving him as she pointed at her lips.

Before they could kiss however, they were slammed into by four cool, wet bodies, sending them sprawling over the towels and the sand. “Boss! We’re about to do a race –“

“First to the water wins-“

“Not sure what the prize will be yet but-“

“Prize!! Prize!!”

Martin collected his glasses from where they’d skittered over the sand with the force of the impact and placed them back on his nose. Amanda was laughing at the choir of voices, all agreeing but doing so in an argumentative tone. “We’ll figure out a prize later boys,” they helped her get to her feet, all four of them bouncing with energy and excitement now. “Let’s race,” Martin agreed.

It took a moment longer to set up a starting line and even longer to agree on a starting signal (Vogel took off on the count of ‘one’ and was convinced he was the rightful champion), but soon they were all lined up. After Martin had shouted ‘one, two, three and GO!” there were a few scuffles, tackles and shoving, but soon they’d all made it to the water – Vogel unsurprisingly still claiming he won until Gripps dunked him under.

Amanda shrieked as Cross grabbed her and wheeled her around, knocking Beast over in the process but they both came up laughing. Martin joined in the fun, randomly grabbing them each and chucking them in from a greater height.

The sun was heating up, the sunscreen had probably washed off already and Amanda could see that some of their towels had blown away in the sand. She didn’t care. The happiness of her laughing, shrieking and loud group was all she cared about now.


	2. Beach towels and sunscreen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a day on the beach, Amanda and Martin decide to get some private time in the dunes.

The day passed in a flash, the beach keeping all of the rowdies plenty entertained. At one point Amanda and Beast went off with Gripps in search of food and when they returned, the three others had busied themselves by making sand constructions. The word ‘castle’ here would not fit as the piles of sand they’d all made had no semblance to a building of any kind. In fact, Vogel was the nicest looking sand construction, as Martin and Cross had buried him under a hill and were decorating him with nice shells when the party returned. Vogel thrashed about, excited now that the others were back, eager to get back to water battles. As Cross grumbled, his hard work gone to waste when Vogel emerged from the hill of sand, Martin explained that a water battle didn’t work well with only three people, even if it had been fun to wrestle with Cross in the water, with Vogel bouncing off his shoulders. They washed the sand off Vogel by dumping him in the sea and they were quickly shoving and dunking each other again.

Once the chill set in and the sun’s rays bled orange into the sky, they set about to find something to make a campfire with. They found plenty of driftwood scattered around the beach and Beast set it alight, sparks flying off her expert fingers and quickly catching in a strong blaze. When Vogel exclaimed loudly at the green flames licking the wood, Gripps explained that he remembered hearing someone who said a thing about someone once telling them about how the sea salt in the wood made the flames green. They dissuaded Vogel from trying to touch it (“I need to make sure it’s like real, red fire!!”) and soon settled into their normal evening routine of playing cards, drinking beer and talking. The warmth and glow of the fire drew them all in, tricking them into thinking no time had passed but before they knew it the stars were out, scattered around the heavens in stunning patterns. Amanda had slept out in the wild with them before and had seen the sky without all the light-pollution that poured from the cities, but they seemed especially beautiful tonight. Along with the crisp bite of the sea breeze, they found themselves all gravitating towards each other’s warm bodies, all of them gazing at the stars whilst they spoke or when they drank.

The wind blowing off the waves were so cold that they’d retrieved the old tatty blankets from the van. It was warm beside the fire however and Beast made sure that a new log was put on to keep it going late into the night. The eerie green glow of the campfire illuminated Amanda’s family. Beast and Cross were watching the fire, blankets tucked a safe distance away from the fire. She looked seriously sleepy already, leaning on Cross. His back was firmly against a log of driftwood they’d deemed too large to burn. Vogel and Gripps were sharing a blanket, playing a half-hearted game of poker in which the shells were the currency. This system seemed seriously flawed however, since whenever Vogel was out of shells, he merely went to retrieve more of them.

And then there was Martin. He was sprawled on the sand, his jacket on again for the chill but left unbuttoned against his bare chest. Amanda was glad to see that he hadn’t burnt, nor had any of the others thanks to her suncream intervention. Nonetheless, there was a faint redness that tinged his cheeks as he gazed at her with unabashed adoration. Amanda felt a shiver trickle down her spine, heating her very core when he caught her eye and quirked an eyebrow. Shifting closer to him, she let him cross any remaining distance. He sat beside her, leaning heavily into her side and taking her hand. Her eyes glittered with the reflection of the fire and he kept his gaze fixed on her as he drew his hand to his mouth and pressed a kiss to her knuckles.

“Drummer,” he murmured, glancing down at her hand as she squeezed his fingers tightly. “Yeah?” She was transfixed with the icy blue of his eyes, looking out from over his glasses and recalled why she loved the low rumble of his voice and that Southern drawl, that came out when he was tired, so much. “Thanks.” He was so close to her and she was sure that he and the others could hear her racing heart, smell her excitement and contentment.

“For not letting you burn?” Keeping a hold of her hand, he swept his free one through her hair, tangling his fingers in it. “Amongst other things, yes.” Time seemed to slow, she could taste his breath on her tongue, feel the heat he emanated, his rough hands holding her with such gentleness. “Anytime, dummy.” Her eyes fluttered as he pressed his lips to hers. His hands framing her face, he used them to press her almost uncomfortably close to him. That would have been an issue, had her own hands not caught on to his collar and had they not been pulling him impossibly closer as well. She felt the frame of his glasses press into her face. As always, they could hear the others whoop and shout out to get a room, Amanda was sure one of them had even thrown an empty beer can at one point. Martin and herself were far too wrapped up in each other to notice. He was an intense person to kiss, all teeth and tongue, painfully tight hands that Amanda always needed more of. The only reason they parted was for air, both of them had forgotten to breathe. Martin clicked his teeth at her, his eyes full of a fire that had nothing to do with the one that his glasses were reflecting. They exhaled heavily, eyes searching the other’s face for an answer to the question they both wanted to ask. He rose to his feet, pulling her up by the hand. He grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around her, whilst she was already pulling him along. They heard Vogel’s confused voice call after them. “Where you guys going?”

Cross shook his head at him and Gripps grinned. “They’re going to get a room.” As Martin and Amanda left the warmth of the campfire behind, they could hear Vogel loudly questioning the need for a room and why would they need a room to sleep in when they can all sleep under the stars together anyway?

Amanda snorted as she walked, the chill of the night chased away by Martin’s side pressed against hers and his arm around her shoulders. “Has no one given him-“Before she could finish, Martin shook his head at her. “No, we started explaining but then he was asking about birds and bees and the conversation went off the rails. I think he thinks only birds and bees have sex now, but together which y’know-“By this time Amanda was full on laughing, being far too able to imagine that scenario. “Poor kid,” she mused, grinning back at Martin, who’d stopped them along the dunes. They weren’t too far from the camp but far enough to not be seen or heard too obviously. He hummed at her in assent, leaning down to press a heated kiss to her mouth. She stood on her toes, feeling them sink in the sand at her weight. His arms wrapped around her and he was buffeted by the cold wind. His stature prevented it from reaching her and she grinned widely at her protector.

She gripped the back of his neck, pulling him down so she could kiss him better. He grunted loudly, bit at her lips and then sank down on his knees. The way he looked up at her, breathless and asking for silent permission, his hands on her hips – Amanda bit her lip and ran her fingers over his scalp. Her nod was all the permission he needed. He pressed a kiss to her stomach and let go of her to spread the blanket on the sand. Before he could ask for her, she was there beside him and pressed their bodies together. Her hands smoothed his mohawk down and he pinned her against the blanket, underneath him and started rolling his hips. At this point normally, they’d have been undressed and getting ready for the main event, but with the chill and the weak wind that blew around her, catching her hair, it was better for them to stay clothed. Mostly clothed anyway.

As Martin rubbed himself against her in a way that could only be described as incredibly lewd, Amanda hooked her leg around his hip so that he could get closer to the spot that had been throbbing since she’d put the suncream on him. He ground himself on her with renewed vigour, watching her throw her head back as she felt something hot and hard move just right against her. His hot breath clouded on her throat, his fingernails dug into her wiggling hips. Amanda’s vision was a haze of mohawk, her senses only registering Martin’s smell, Martin’s heat, Martin’s hands, Martin’s chest, Martin’s -. They were a moaning, rutting mess, hands clutching and all the sounds they made were completely devoid of any kind of meaning. The general gist was understood however; “Don’t stop,” and “More, I need more,” or “Oh fuckk,”. Knowing she was fully capable of finishing without needing Martin to do anything more or than press into her just right, Amanda took charge, desperate to feel him properly. She yanked at his belt, earning her a bite to her lower lip and a huff as he did it. Undoing it clumsily, she pulled his tight-fitting trousers down his thighs. She palmed him roughly through his underwear and she was treated to the sight of Martin breathing in sharply, his eyes squeezing shut. “Shit, Drummer, don’t surprise me like that.” Her cheeky smile and her tongue licked her lips were fully exaggerated, his heart thumped painfully hard in his chest in response. His fingers flew over the zip of her ripped jeans, moving her leg away from his hip so that he could pull it down to her calves and off her bare, sandy feet. She’d taken to wearing whichever underwear was cleanest in the van and Martin smirked when he recognised the pattern as one of Cross’s. “I don’t think Cross would forgive us if we –“She looked at him expectantly, letting him pull it off her legs as well. “Better.” He held her ankle in his hands, kissing his way down the inside of her leg. It made her laugh, but only served to make her burn hotter for him. “Faster,” she muttered as he brought her legs up around his sides, her ankles locking behind his back, his arms resting on either side of her head. Knowing the irritation they brought when they steamed up, Amanda reached up and started to slip the glasses off his nose. “Leave them,” he murmured, his steady gaze on her lips. “I want to see every inch of you clearly.” Heat scorched her cheeks and she nodded, putting them back and kissing his nose.

To savour the moment, even though he was quivering with the desire to have her, he pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth and then pressed another to the dip of her single dimple. “Martin,” she whispered into his ear, wrapping her arm around his shoulders and using her hand free to pull out his cock and press it against her heat. “Amanda.” His voice was a low growl as he sank into her, groaning along with her. A fever ran down their bodies, his jacket stopping her from sinking her nails in his skin, so she chose to do it along the ridge of his neck instead. “‘Manda,” he croaked, his head beside hers as he channelled all his focus into thrusting, his pelvis rocking he sank in and out of her hot wetness.

They moaned in unison as he bucked his hips, his movements getting a lot more frantic. He knew he couldn’t last much longer – he’d been ready to burst the moment they’d kissed beside the fire. “More,” Amanda gripped him closer, her legs tightening as something stirred within her. An electric band, crackling with each of his thrusts, spun tight in her abdomen, it was ready to snap at any moment. “Please, Martin, mo-“He leant on one arm, the other now wedged between their rocking bodies and rubbing fast and hard at her clit. The friction on the bundle of nerves, combined with the rough buck of his hips, was all too much for her. Amanda dug her nails in his skin as her orgasm washed over her, her toes curling and her whole body shuddering. He smiled as he watched her come undone, her head back. Her mouth hung open and her eyes closed, he could feel the wash of ecstasy rolling over her. Even though he didn’t feed off her energy, he felt it affect him all the same. He came, hips stuttering and eyes fluttering. Amanda held him as he came, smug as hell and stayed curled around him as he gasped and then went limp on top of her. They both caught their breath together, him leaning up enough to trace her jaw with his mouth. “That was- “

“Fuck.” Martin’s forehead touched hers, his sweaty skin causing some of his hair to stick to it. “That was fuck, yes,” she breathed back at him. She had sand in her hair and on her bare skin, she was sweaty and ruffled, her lips were swollen from his bites, but good god, Martin couldn’t think of anything more beautiful than her in the entire Universe.


End file.
